Down the Hexed Hole
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: When revelations of Ali's mothers past start to affect her and Nana's daily lives the Brannick familyline comes a knocking for the Bell family claiming an old prerequiste between their past relatives, can they outrun the BS from the ancestors or will their lives be controlled by someone not on their side. Hex Hall Characters include: Izzy Brannick from School Spirit Series
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice's Side of Her Unfortunate Events

Ali's POV

Nana felt guilty once i was able to walk again and not split myself in half, she spilled the beans about everything and everything meant all of the reasons which why my mother used to be able to see the zombies. Used to you know. When she finished telling me mouth was surely broken, hunched on the floor flat out drool slipping passed my lips and a gap, unable to close. What i remembered ticking off in my head the moment she stopped talking was my mother, blood line (the reason for the naming of Blood Lines concluded) a family lapse splinted off in half and something else. I couldn't remember all the details but what i could recall i immediately told Kat, and she agreed with me with the reaction Nana. 'Thats a load of bull!' Kat doesn't cuss, but my mind sure did. And what she said last kept coming back to me when i drifted off to sleep, since everything that's previously happened sleep has been coming to _me_ like a number one best pal long over due for visits. 'Whatever you do, don't ever never trust any Brannick. They'll rip this family apart the 'whole' way.'

That was my Nana's warning. I intend to heed it. I couldn't do much but abide by it until i went back to school next week. Warnings however, don't stay away from me. In. The. Slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izzy's Side of Her Unfortunate Events

Izzy's POV

We just finished packing up all our stuff, Dex included, he went over to his Nana's house ad spent some time to himself. I wished I could have helped him but grieving needed to be done alone. When we met up at the front of the house as planned he looked a little pale, the only sign that he had let his emotions get the best of him but he didn't say a word about it to me. Too soon I suppose.

Too soon for a lot of things like what my mother told me next. Would this day get any worse? She came outside, two bags and most likely pounded down in weapons. She had it rough today. Especially with all the cleaning she had to do with the body and make sure the police didn't come looking for Dex.

"There's been a change in plans."

Oh no. No no no. I liked plans. I liked knowing what the hell was going on. High school was exciting and all but I think I would take it down a notch for a little while.

"I looked over one of the documents Maya said she had. And one of the files peeked me.

"A case already? Am I gonna get a piece of action in this one?" Dex said happily. Mother thought about it for a moment. That was the look of 'I'm not telling you something weighing the pros and cons and _I_ think its potentially for your own good.' Looks like I would have to pry this secret out of her too. "Yes. I can see you helping in this one. In this case we'll all be doing it together actually. Its at another high school but you wont have to be enrolled again. A little easier this time."

"Whats the objective?" Already to business for me.

"Recruitment."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Izzy's POV

"The objective?"

"Recruitment."

Well that surprised me. Did she think of this having to do something with Dex? Either way she told us the second part of the news as we loaded our stuff in the car weirdly waiting in the drive way. "I think this background overview best told the long way and avoiding the Portal while add it," she looked at Dex in the rear view.

"There's a portal too? Sweet."

Yeah, excitement was his A game. Good thing I guess.

"This actually involves your great aunt, Izzy." Now my attention was peeked. Last I heard I never heard of me having a great aunt.

xXx

Dex sat next to the right window headphones jammed and up. Loud. Mother sat driving of course, music of her own, loud enough. I sat in the passenger seat, annoyed glares steaming off my face. Loudest and clear. Our next job was very unusual. Normally, what am i kidding i obviously don't know the meaning of _that_ word, we would have called in someone else higher up on the Council to take care of this particular job, even Maya said so. But mother flung her arms down faster than i could blank. She realized her sudden action and stared hard at the first report Maya had gave her. She had the look on her face, gagging she was thinking of what to say without saying too much of anything. "We're taking this one. The higher ups will just do a bloody job handling it. We've got this under control."

She was lying in that last sentence, i know because when she flickered her eyes it always meant she was lying. I knew it. Maya knew it. Dex hadn't been here long enough to know it but he wasn't dimwitted. Whatever _it_ was i didn't want it to do anything else with another high school at least for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ali's POV

School again. I was almost fully recovered, slight neck and leg pains. I wanted nothing more than to be left back in a hospital bed and not have to worry about homework. I'm too tired to go into details about the first three classes. Bored. Boring. Omg just kill me already. Haha don't think so. But i was so ready for lunch. I aimed for the cafeteria when a thought came to me. How the heck did i even get to school anyway? Then i remembered Kat drove me. A slight debat took over between her and Cole taking me but i needed girl time. She drove the whole way exclaiming about how unfair and irrational mu Nana was for telling me about what she had told me. That conversation ended three days ago but still lived onto Kat's car to retell itself. At least she didn't forget about it, damn it she was awesome.

Back to what i was saying. Me, cafeteria, day dreaming. Kat ran into me and dragged me into the bathroom and started applying make on my bruising. Apparently the already applied was wearing off. "You cant let me let you strode in on your first day back and look like a horde of wild hogs berated you. Then my rep would be ruined as helpful friend. Then where will we be?"

"Thank you." I simply said.

"Im a gift to be treasured." She flexed her hand over her chest. "Now about your hair? Shall we do a quick cutesie." It was an intent against my curls.

"What? No!" I covered my head for dear life.

"Ok. Fine. Don't let me do you a favor." She pretended to be hurt and covered her chest and pouted. "But next time you can't say no," she winked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Izzy's POV

All the way in Alabama.

I think I caught motion and cramped car sickness.

This is the one time that the portal i would have chosen over a group travel spree. Of course now we were on a mission so the relaxation time in the car was the only break we were going to get. But what intrigued me more was that my mother was letting me and Dex come along with her. No second guesses of dropping us at the house. Though she might have just kept us with her because of hmm mm. I glanced at Dex and reverted back to my book. Just because we dated for approximately two days doesn't mean we would do crazy things. Ok so besides the cave that was the exception. _Stop monolunging brain,_ I mentally smashed my brain.

Dex was well, Dex. He barely knew what the real problem here with him being "one of us". That's the second reason why my mother didn't want to involve the Council.

xXx

An apartment. rigged with the latest digital and magical defense system and with two large bathroom and a secret hidden backyard for each side resident. I liked the place but I knew something big was up because it was too close to suburban area and much too _not mother._ She looked out the window then pulled the curtain back. "Ok our next mission." We start training tomorrow but first you need to know the number one rule in this mission. Absolutely no killing. What so ever."

Now things weren't normal. "Some kind of hybrid breed that mutates when killed? Dangers level of smoke release from the corpse that needs special attention to be removed? Information required, target needs to be interrogated therefore alive to do so?"

"No. None of those. Excellent memory adaption." _She complemented me? What the hell was going on?!"_ I widen my eyes knowing she would notice but she didn't say anything. "Remember, this is a recruitment to say in the slightest content."

"Then what is it really Mrs. B?"

"You could say a substitute kidnapping." Now Dex was just as perplexed as I was.

"For now your first assignment gather info and approach cautiously, your targets name is-"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger just because I can. But its a useless cliffhanger but Im tired so I can what I want.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ali's POV

"To make it up to you my house. Slumber party. Bring your wet underwear cause we're telling ghost stories. And do I have one that'll set all ghost stories to shame. True story. And its based on a true story."

"But we already did that. No. Tonight we do nails and make up. And don't you dare try to talk Mr put of it. You already passed off one if my offers, I'm doing you a favor, a new look for your boy toy to drool over you for."

She laughed, I blushed. I didn't necessarily think of Cole as a boy toy but the many countless times he used me has a toy of his under his command moved me and did whatever he wanted to do to me. My mouth must if been pooling saliva because when I noticed it was wide open and closed it the spit on my tongue felt cold. Kat either noticed and didn't say anything knowingly but I know she most definitely would have she must have been saying something while she applied her own layer of makeup to her eyelashes.

That's when Trina came bounding along. "Hey! Ali! You gotta come see this."

"What is it?" Don't tell me Cole was in another fight, let one day of school go on with fault. Of course not, now that's nearly impossible.

"Just follow me." She grabbed my arm and Kat's in the short time they knew each other they got along perfectly. But i was still curious what the frack was going on.

"What is it? What happened? Do i need to activate jealous girlfriend mode?" I half joked.

"No. Nothing like that," she said dragging us out of the bathroom. Remember that girl you were practically poisoning the air with venom with that you told us about? Well, look." She pointed to the other side of the cafeteria. I gasped and could feel my blood run cold. A perfect description of the red head, muscled, slightly shorter than me girl I described yesterday to Trina and Kat at our sleep over. I didn't expect her to actually show up but I knew this wasn't by accident either.

My mouth was surely foaming with hate as I spat out her name as though she could hear me from this side of the room. "Brannick."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Izzy's POV

"Who is this Ali Bell character?" Dex asked me for the hundredth time. I rolled my eyes and kept a straight face the entire time. "I don't know. Our job is research and inform."

"And no contact I got it. But what is so important that we need to follow her to her house and spy on her going to school?" We were sitting in a tree branch across the court yard staring into a class room window watching Bell. I reported back to mother ad she nodded, no words, no anything. We continued our stake out and although I was getting stomach cramps and we almost fell out once because of klutz here this unconventional spot was the closest we were getting to the target.

"Is she some sort of witch? A demon? Don't tell me she's a ghost. No more of that please."

"Shhh. We need to focus. You especially. This is your first job and if you crack up mother will bury you in brutal training for the rest of your youth." He laughed a little but when he saw how serious I was he shut up quick. Days worth of watching and shadowing the girl and with nothing to report besides that she hangs with a certain group almost every minute of break she got and they all looked like they threw themselves off a cliff with the amount of scars and hardcore glares they gave everyone, all I had to say was she hung out with the wrong crowd.

Mother didn't really comment on this, simply gave us a bowl of mixed veggies and cocked her head sideways the whole time staring into space. She was thinking of something. She finally up and immediately glanced at me til I sat my bowl down. Shit.

"You have a new angle I want you to work from."

"Alright!" Dex shouted across the table. He covered his mouth and sheepishly looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm working on the whole 'out burst' thing." Mother looked back at me and sighed. "Here is what you're going to do. Stay to yourselves. No unnecessary socializing. Tag Ali Bell everywhere she goes, every person, every bathroom, every strand of hair I want to know."

"In order to do that I will have to get close and physical next to the target." I reasoned.

"I know." Mother said.

I widened my eyes. "Oh no. Please don't tell me-"

Dex interrupted me. "We're going back to school!?"

"Yes, and your going as her body guard Dex," she reached under the table and produced a thin multi button skiff. "Use this only with a dangerous situation."

"What happened to no contact?" I asked warily.

"This job still requires no killing. Though the dirtier part may require some physical restraints."

"We need to bring her in?"

"Alone. No one else."

"Her friends all look like they seriously train."

"Not what I've been informed." Mother crossed her eyes, she pinched her nose then quickly looked back up. "I know I haven't given all the details."

"Like always." I crossed my arms.

"We need Ali Bell to come quietly and we need to move quickly."

"Should we caution her with why we're practically kidnapping her?" I had no problems kidnapping, emotions were trained out of me, I was curious all the same.

"She doesn't know about _us._ However, some people in our _small group_ know of her."

"Don't say what I think your saying."

Mother kept a tight lip. "Get the girl and I'll explain in due time."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Izzy's POV

High school. Again. I hated. My life.

Dex was getting a kick out of things. Winking at all of the girls walking by and smiling like he had _no troubles at all._ I could puke if i tried hard enough. Of course i didn't mind all the attention he was giving to every one, but this was reckless behavior and he was going to blow our cover, i quickly reminded him of this with a hard jab that would have put anyone in a paralyzed lock wasn't it for his many previous sport related injuries that probably felt the same level of intense pain. He hissed and squinted at me from a side glance with a silent _why?_ I tapped my forehead twice, a signal I had taught him meaning 'focus'. On the long car ride here whenever we took a break he would often start to wonder off and I would have to be the one to track him down before he got too far, mother was not pleased with this until I finally stepped him to the side and told him he was with us, and that means your life is in threat every single moment of the day.

He nodded at me solemnly, he pointed to the left hallway and I turned to the slant right. Our plan was to hide in the bathrooms until the bell rung for class to begin. Then phase two of the kidnapping plan would commence.

* * *

 **I know this is short. I know that I took forever and a century and a year and a day to update. But now I shall do better! PS. I don't remember where this story was going until I find my notes again.**


End file.
